No Place Like Home
|For = the quest in the |see = No Place Like Home (Blood and Wine)}} |Level = 19 |Previous = The Final Trial |Next = Va Fail, Elaine |Starting_icon = kaer morhen}} No Place Like Home is a main quest in . Walkthrough After Geralt and Yennefer figure out how to release Uma from the curse, they team up with Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir to talk about Uma. Vesemir states that he will try a method to release Uma, and will involve traveleling to a different part of Kaer Morhen. While he is away, Geralt, Yennefer, Lambert and Eskel start talking about various subjects. In the dialogues, answer the way you want, as it changes the reaction of the characters. At the end of the conversation, Yennefer will call Geralt to talk alone. Depending on your actions on The Last Wish quest, there may be two consequences: If the player replied that he loves Yennefer during this quest, she will ask Geralt to have an intimate moment where you can accept or not; If you have said that you no longer want to be with her, the dialog does not appear. Regardless, the two return to talk a little more with Lambert and Eskel. Yennefer claims she's tired, and Geralt accompanies her to the bedroom. Upon returning, the witcher encounters his two friends talking about what happened to Eskel recently, a contract and Samovilla. Time goes on, and all three get drunk, and the player can go to sleep, or keep talking. If you decide to go to sleep, Geralt will leave the two witchers talking alone. But, if you decide to keep talking, there will be a time when Eskel, already very drunk, goes to get more drink, but eventually disappears. Geralt and Lambert go after him, and find him sleeping on the floor. As they approach and Eskel wakes up, Lambert suggests calling a woman to the party, but Geralt reminds him that he only has Yennefer in Kaer Mohren. Lambert then tells the witcher to try to call a sorceress through the megascope, which Geralt and Yennefer used to communicate with the Lodge. You can accept or decline the proposal. If you refuse, Geralt goes to sleep, and leaves his friends having fun. Agreeing to invite the Lodge, the trio leaves to turn on the megascope. Already in the living room, Lambert has the idea of wearing Yennefer dresses, but Eskel doesn't agree. You can choose to agree to wear the dresses or not. Regardless of your choice, Yennefer will appear, and send them all to bed. The only change will be how the trio will be dressed, and the mister's reaction to receiving a call from the witchers. After all of this, the quest will end. Journal entry : Once Geralt had helped both Lambert and Eskel, Yennefer was ready to lift Uma's curse. Yet in a surprise twist, Vesemir demanded they wait. The old witcher wanted to try his own, less risky method before the sorceress went about her invasive business. The others all bowed to his seniority and wisdom and let him take Uma to treat as he wished - leaving them with an unexpectedly free evening to fill. Eskel timidly suggested they spend this time productively, but this suggestion lost out to a more attractive alternative - a night of drink and camaraderie. If Geralt goes straight to bed: : During their well-lubricated gathering Yennefer finally revealed her plan to the witchers: if Vesemir proved unable to lift Uma's curse, she would subject the being to the Trials of Grasses. These were the exceptionally dangerous and painful alchemical procedures young boys used to be forced to undergo in order to become witchers. It is no wonder, then, that Yennefer's intentions proved highly controversial. The sorceress defended her idea, holding that only by preparing Uma's body in this drastic way would it be able to survive the shock of lifting the curse. This unsettling news needed time to be properly digested, and so the witchers broke out a few more bottles and exchanged some stories with Yennefer before heading to bed. They had a very big day ahead of them - a day in which they just might find Ciri. If Geralt stays for a while: : During their well-lubricated gathering Yennefer finally revealed her plan to the witchers: if Vesemir proved unable to lift Uma's curse, she would subject the being to the Trials of Grasses. These were the exceptionally dangerous and painful alchemical procedures young boys used to be forced to undergo in order to become witchers. It is no wonder, then, that Yennefer's intentions proved highly controversial. The sorceress defended her idea, holding that only by preparing Uma's body in this drastic way would it be able to survive the shock of lifting the curse. This upsetting news needed to be properly digested. And so, after Yennefer went to sleep, the witchers turned to the tried and true digestive-aiding powers of hard alcohol, card playing and the recounting of ribald tales. Objectives * Proceed to Kaer Morhen's main hall * Return to the witchers * Find Eskel using your Witcher Senses (25 ) * Examine the source of the noise * Search Yennefer's trunks * Put on Yennefer's trousers. (Warning: Be sure to take off equipped trousers before putting on Yennefer's. Otherwise it's very possible the trousers are lost (or located somewhere obscure in Kaer Morhen) after the quest has finished. Taking the trousers off manually allows players to re-equip them from inventory when they resume control.) Note * If Geralt is romancing Yennefer, their second romantic encounter of the game takes place during this quest. ar:لا يوجد أي مكان يشبه المنزل Category:The Witcher 3 main quests